Princess Daisy Stays At The Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy decides to stay at the Super Smash Bros Mansion to be acquainted with the other famous Smash Bros fighters, having a tour of the mansion with her frightened boyfriend, Luigi. Oh, things don't seem to go quite peachy as Luigi will notice...
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Daisy Stays At The Mansion  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Wow, how long has it been since I legitimately was infested in Super Smash Bros fanfics again? Well, anyway, enjoy this story, it's sure to be connected to my other fanfiction in a way. I suppose. Heh.

* * *

Princess Daisy was shocked. She was heading towards the infamous Super Smash Bros Mansion, wearing her traditional yellow and orange dress, with Toadette and Birdo walking her over towards the building, heading eastward in the giant, grassy park that contained the mansion.

"I can't believe it! They're letting me stay at the Super Smash Bros Mansion!" Daisy exclaimed as she squealed with joy, holding her hands together. "I wonder how the others will react!"

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Well, I'm pretty sure Peach and Luigi will be happy to see you! And Mario, too!"

Birdo rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Now Daisy, I know that you have your other friends there, but just remember, you don't know anyone here besides the Mario crew. You might want to be careful what you do and what you say..."

Daisy waved her right hand at Birdo as she laughed. "Don't worry! I can make good friends with people easy!"

Birdo narrowed her eyes at Daisy. "You realize that people consider you annoying because of your tomboy perkiness, right?"

Daisy scoffed as she shook her head. "Oh Birdo, you simply don't understand." She then stopped, standing right in front of the entrance with Birdo and Toadette. She turned around, sniffling as tears formed in her eyes. "Well, this is goodbye for now, but I'll be in check!"

Toadette began crying as she tightly hugged Daisy, rubbing her head into Daisy's stomach. "Oh, how I will miss you! Wah!"

Daisy cried as she hugged Toadette in unison, with Birdo shaking her head in disbelief.

"All right, we've stayed here long enough!" Birdo commented as she pulled Toadette off of Daisy, waving goodbye to Daisy with her left hand. "Enjoy your time with the Smashers." She then headed westward, carrying Toadette in her hands, who was still sad to split off from Daisy.

Daisy regained control of herself as she blew her nose with a yellow napkin, tossing it to the sign as she took in a deep breath, feeling confident as she placed her hands on her hips. "Right! Time to make my presence known!" She then turned around, knocking on the door a few times.

Luigi opened the door slowly, surprised to see his girlfriend standing right in front of him. "D-Daisy!?"

"**HI I'M DAISY!**" Daisy greeted as she placed her hands behind her back.

Luigi fainted immediately, not being able to comprehend Daisy's appearance as Daisy walked over Luigi, dropping her jaw in awe as she looked around the mansion.

"My... it's bigger than I thought...!" Daisy exclaimed as she noticed the gigantic red stairs in front of her that led to the top, holding her hands together. "Luigi! You gotta give me a tour here!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So... are you going to introduce me to the gang, or what?" Daisy asked as she helped Luigi up.

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm not really sure... can you handle introductions?"

Daisy smiled as she giggled, closing her eyes. "Of course, Luigi kun! Now come on, show me around!"

Luigi sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, all right." He reluctantly agreed.

The duo headed up the stairs as they walked up the ten red colored steps, with Luigi showing Daisy the other stairs on the right, and the elevator to the left. On the second and third floors, were the ancient old rooms that were shared amongst characters, and several stores higher had rooms dedicated to each single Smasher for themselves. As Luigi and Daisy reached the tenth floor, the final floor on the mansion, two rooms lied up here, to the left being Master Hand's office, and the right being Crazy Hand's penthouse.

"Wow, Luigi... I'm impressed!" Daisy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "All of the Smashers seem kind of friendly!"

Luigi sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say that..." He sighed as his mustache dropped. "Some of them want to kill you like there's no tomorrow."

Sonic then zipped up the tenth floor, standing in front of Daisy and Luigi as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, you want to go come with me to the Station Square Pizza Hut for a bit?"

"Do I!" Daisy exclaimed as she grabbed Sonic's right arm, rushing down the stairs as she left Luigi behind. Luigi sighed as he dropped his arms, shaking his head.

"Oh that Daisy... what am I to do with her...?" Luigi mumbled as R.O.B. and Lucario walked up to Luigi.

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Lucario asked, his arms folded as he shook his head. "She seems a bit too excited. Like the kids we have here."

"Yes, but she's one that should be watched. After all, remember when we had that Grand Prix in 2005?" R.O.B. pinpointed.

Luigi nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "You got a good point. Maybe I should tell Daisy to tone her personality down." He reluctantly went down the stairs as Lucario and R.O.B. looked at each other, shrugging as they headed into Master Hand's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for showing me the whole mansion, Luigi!" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she tightly hugged Luigi.

Luigi tried squeezing himself free as he panted, adjusting his green cap. "Well, I'm happy to know that you're satisfied, Daisy."

"Yep, that I am!" Daisy exclaimed as she giggled, placing her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the right, "But on that note, where should I sleep? I mean, there's so many rooms here..."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess for tonight, you can bunk with me... Mario left to do some practicing on his Mach Bike in the Grumble Volcano."

"All right! I get to sleep with my main man!" Daisy squealed as she clapped her hands in giddy, bouncing in joy.

Luigi sheepishly chuckled as he continued rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Ehehehehehe, yes, I'm sure this will be a great time, Daisy..." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh boy... what am I getting myself into...?"

And from there on, Princess Daisy spent the next several days at the Super Smash Bros Mansion, making the most of her visit while Luigi was understandably cautious the entire time...

* * *

**_To Be Continued... in another fanfic._**


End file.
